TC Halogen
Chicago, IL, United States | formed = | from = | members = | memberof = | label = | joined = | genres = Orchestral Trance Drum and Bass Breakcore | website = FFR Profile Soundcloud Thirdstyle | reference = }} TC_Halogen is a FFR member and retired staff member. In October 2014, TC_Halogen planned to step down from his position as Event Manager after the the 10th Official FFR Tournament.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/ffr/update_01_staff_updates/. On April 10th, 2015, TC_Halogen resigned from his positions as Event Staff, Simfile Judge and Global Moderator after the Scores Purge of 2015. In-Game Songs * Cutthroat * Faint Breath In-Game Files * Beware The Purple Water * Big Dog * Bits and Bytes (Original Mix) * Boooring! * Clouds from the East * Crimson Flood * The Crow's Newspaper * Coactive * Down * Djentrap * Eclipse (Luna) * Faint Breath * Fast Rap Battle * Fractured Sunshine * Heterochromia Iridis * Into Your Eyes (Boyinaband Remix) * I Remember When * Lorem Ipsum * Maybe All This Time I Was Wrong * Men & Machines (Redemption) * Mermaid Island * Midnight * Move It Groove It [Heavy] * Polargeist * Queen of Bootlegs * Scrap Syndrome * Sonic the Hedgehog (Dubstep) * Still Blastin [Heavy] * Rainbow Road [nanobii] * Tageri * This Will Be the Day (James Landino’s Magical Girl Remix) * to luv me i *** for u (Reprise) * Toxiferous Dystopia * Trinity * Unconnected. * Undici * Undiscovered Colors Tournaments Events * Participated in the FFR Halloween Banner Contest FFR Forum Awards * Most Helpful Poster in 2010 * Best Overall Poster in 2010 * Next Mod in 2010 * Most Inspiring Player in 2010 * 1st place for Best Overall Poster in 2011 * 2nd place for Most Helpful Poster in 2011 * 2nd place for Favorite Poster in 2011 * 2nd place for Biggest Postwhore in 2011 * 2nd place for User Most Likely to Leave Soon in 2011 * 2nd place for Hall of Fame in 2011 * 3rd place for Next Admin in 2011 * 1st place for Hall of Fame in 2012 * 2nd place for Most Helpful Poster in 2012 * 2nd place for Next Admin in 2012 * 2nd place for Best FFR File from 2012 in 2012 * 3rd place for Best Overall Poster in 2012 * 3rd place for Smartest Poster in 2012 * 3rd place for Next Mod in 2012 * 1st place for Most Helpful Poster in 2013 * 1st place for Best Overall Poster in 2013 * 1st place for Next Admin in 2013 * 2nd place for Best Current Moderator in 2013 * 2nd place for Best FFR File from 2013 in 2013 * 3rd place for Hall of Fame in 2013 * 1st place for Most Helpful Poster in 2014 * 1st place for Best Overall Poster in 2014 * 1st place for Best Beginner File in 2014 * 2nd place for Smartest Poster in 2014 * 2nd place for Best Thread in 2014 * 3rd place for Biggest Postwhore in 2014 * 2nd place for Most Missed in 2015 * 2nd place for User Most Likely to Leave Soon in 2015 Tournament Donations * Psychoangel691's One Division Higher Tourney : 101,190 credits * gstarfire's All Skill Tournament : 50,000 credits * Zenith's Helping Hand Tournament : 25,000 credits * DC's 1st Post-Official Team Tournament Extravaganza : 200,000 credits References Category:Simfile Judge Category:FFR user Category:Orchestral Category:Trance Category:Drum and Bass Category:Breakcore Category:FFR simfile author Category:Game Manager Category:Illinois Category:D7 Elite Keysmasher Category:Retired Staff